DON'T FLIRT WITH OTHER GUYS ( YOONJIN)
by Realsugarblue
Summary: I Admit it... I get Jealous when others flirt with you... #YOONJIN #JINGA #MINYOONGI #SUGA #JIN #KIMSEOKJIN


_" Hyung..udah tidur?"_

 _" Belum mata gue masih melek, kenapa?"_

 _" Main yuk."_

 _" Main apa? udah malem kali."_

 _" Jawab pertanyaan 5 detik dengan jujur."_

 _" Ok deh, bentar doang ya. "_

 _" Gue duluan nanti Lo jawab, Hyung."_

 _Jin ngangguk_

 _" Siapa member BTS paling genius ?"_

 _" Lo lah "_

 _" Sebut nama Hyung."_

 _" Dih rempong ,Suga."_

 _" Siapa member BTS paling ganteng?"_

 _" Kim Seok Jin dong."_

 _Yoongi lihat wajah narsis Jin langsung senyum._

 _" Siapa member BTS paling cocok pakai pink?"_

 _" Suga."_

 _" Hah, kok gue."_

 _" Iya Lo cocok banget kelihatan manis."_

 _Ucapan Jin barusan berhasil membuat wajah Yoongi memerah. Untung saja dia bisa nahan diri jadi gak kelihatan._

 _" Ehem, Ok lanjut."_

 _" Siapa member BTS yang doyan makan."_

" Kim- Seok Jin."

 _Jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sengaja banget Yoongi ngasih pertanyaan._

 _" Siapa member BTS paling punya senyum manis ?"_

 _" Suga."_

 _" Dari semua member BTS , Siapa yang paling lo sayang?"_

 _" Min Yoon Gi."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum menunjukkan gigi ratanya mendengar ucapan Jin. Dari puluhan pertanyaan yang di tanyakan pada Hyungnya , pertanyaan terakhirlah yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Yoongi tau bahwa Jin sangat suka padanya, dan hal itu lebih dari cukup._

 _" Sekarang giliran gue ya Yoon."_

 _" Yoon.."_

 _Jin menoleh kesamping karena heran tidak ada sahutan dari Yoongi._

 _"Zzzzzzzzz"_

 _Jin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas dengan santainya. Jin sedikit kesal namun diam-diam dia tersenyum menatap wajah tidur seorang Min Yoon Gi. Jin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi, di kecupnya pipi itu lalu dia ikut tertidur di sebelahnya._

 _" Night Yoongichi."_

.

.

 **DON'T FLIRT WITH OTHER GUYS**

.

 **MIN YOON GI X KIM SEOK JIN**

 **.**

 **Sugaryeol / Sugar candy fanfiction**

 **.**

 ** _I Admit it..._ _I get Jealous when others flirt with you..._**

 ** _._**

.

.

* * *

 **\- MIN YOON GI POV -**

Mata gue dari tadi panas banget , jangan lo pikir semua gue lagi nemplokin cabe selusin kemata gue. Sekarang coba lo ada di posisi gue, lo lagi asyik nikmatin acara ISAC tiba-tiba milik lo disentuh orang lain, udah gitu tanpa ijin lagi. Mana si doi kelihatan seneng banget, lihat Njir pengen gue keplak beneran itu tangan, kenapa lo pakai balas pelukan cowo lain sih. Lo gak lihat dari tadi gue perhatiin Lo huh. Lo gak tau gue daritadi nahan kepalan tangan gue gara-gara paparazi ma kamera sialan disana. Coba kalau gak ada ribut ribut deh. Gue tunjukkin kejantanan gue kayak gimana.

Gue ini MIN YOON GI dan gue paling benci property gue di sentuh orang lain. Dan siapa lo huh berani meluk meluk Jinnie gue.  
Entah kenapa dari awal gue ketemu si curut ini aura gue udah gak bersahabat banget. Namanya Ken, Ken dedes, Ken arok, kentongan atau apa gue lupa namanya, lagian gak penting juga buat hidup gue. Tadinya gue pikir gak bakalan benci orang tapi makin hari bocah ini makin ngelunjak.  
Bocah?  
Ok mungkin dia lebih tua dari gue persetan juga gak harus gue manggil dia Hyung, gak sudi. Cih!  
Gimana gue bisa diem aja kalau kayak gini, jangan sebut nama gue Min Yoon Gi kalau gue gak bisa bikin si kunyuk ini ngejauh dari Jinnie gue. Jin cuma milik gue seorang dan itu gak bisa di ganggu gugat. Gue bahkan gak ngijinin Namjoon atau Taehyung sekalipun maknae Kooki buat ngrebut Jin dari sisi gue. Gak akan pernah NEVER!, sampai kapanpun gue gak bakal ikhlas. Matipun bakal gue gentayangin kalian, Lo denger semua huh!

" Bisa gak senyum dikit Bang, ngeri liatnya suer." kata Hobi merinding lihat tampang gue.

" Sama bulu kuduk gue berdiri bang Yoon." kata Namjoon sambil nunjukin bulu lengannya. Untung bulu lengan doang bukan bulu ketek.

" Berisik lo pada,gak lihat gue lagi nahan kesel apa." Gue ngomong sambil ngepalin tangan.

" Lihat bang ini kita lagi lihatin lo kok, makanya gue bilang senyum ."kata Hobi.

Tangan Hobi sibuk narik pipi gue ke kanan ke kiri biar senyum. Gue langsung tabok tangannya biar menyingkir dari pipi mulus gue.

" Lepas."

" Galaknya, Lagian Bang mereka cuma temenan, santai aja gak usah baper Bang." Balasnya lagi . Namjoon disebelah Hobi ngikut ngangguk kepala benerin ucapan Hobi.

Gue cuma merengut ,pasalnya sebelumnya Jin gak pernah sekalipun bersikap kayak gini sama gue. Apa-apa gue selalu di utamain dari yang lain. Kita lengket banget ngalahin lem alteko, kemana-mana pasti barengan. Sampai dia kenal Deket sama si kunyuk berubah sudah hidup gue.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 ** _# Sore hari di dorm Bangtan #_**

" Hyung besok Lo sibuk gak?" Tanya gue sambil masukin laptop kesayangan gue kedalam tas. Sticker Laptop gue gambar Kumamon Bray, hadiah ulang tahun dari Jin. Barang keramat boleh dilihat gak boleh disentuh.#gaknanya

" Tentu aja gue sibuk,jadwal gue padat kali Yoon,gue ini Seok Jin lo. " Katanya narsis seperti biasa, gue hapal banget sebenarnya dia gak ada jadwal emang dasar Jin dia jawabnya pasti gini.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil sibuk ngeringin rambutnya yang basah kena air keran. Habis mandi dia kelihatan seger banget udah gitu mukanya fress. Gue cuma nahan senyum sebenarnya piktor gue mulai on. Gue terus perhatiin dia sambil nelen ludah. Bahaya ini gak boleh khilaf belum malem soalnya, kata Hobi gak boleh main anu kalau belom malem takut tetangga denger.

" Gak sih gue cuma tanya." Balas gue sok cool, sebenarnya gue grogi banget mau ngajakin dia ngedate. Tau sendiri ini pengalaman pertama gue. Biasanya gue diajakin orang, sekarang kasusnya beda gue yang harus ngajakin duluan jadi rada nganu gimana gitu.

" Sebenarnya gue punya tiket masuk ke Dre.." ucapan gue terpotong gara-gara suara Line HP pink sialan itu bunyi.

Line! Line!

" Halo Jin."

Suara seseorang itu berhasil bikin gue terhenyak. Panggilan masuk dari HP Jin dari seorang pria.

" Ken! "

" Tumben..."

Jin tersenyum menyapa pria itu. Mereka asyik Video callan sementara gue di cuekin. Kampret banget ngerasa obat nyamuk gue . Jangan sampai gue denger mereka ayang-ayangan di vcall, gue bakal bikin ayan mereka berdua.

Cih!

Padahal momentnya tadi pass banget. Besok kan Sabtu lumayan malmingan bareng, jarang-jarang Lo gue ngajak duluan. Sesuai instruksi Hobi katanya gue disuruh ngajakin Jin sesekali ngedate keluar. Hobi bilang bosen liat gue kencan di kasur Mulu kalau gak di dapur. Sebenarnya akal-akalan si Hobi aja ,dia mau ngusir gue ma yang lain biar dia bebas mesraan sama si Namjoon di rumah. Dasar kuda bangke bisa aja ngelesnya.

Gue hembusin nafas berat, gue cuma perhatiin wajah Jin yang kelihatan seneng banget ngobrol ma tuh orang. Gue gak terlalu tanya karena gue yakin Jin gak mungkin aneh-aneh meskipun kadang kelakuannya nyeleneh.

" Ok ketemu di tempat biasa ya Ken."

Klik

Setelah 5 menit dia akhiri video callnya terus dia natap gue lalu senyum .

" Tadi Lo ngomong apaan?, Sorry tadi si Ken telfon besok dia ngajakin gue main sama Sandeul." Jawabnya.

WTF! Rencana gue besok gimana ini. Gue dengerin dia cerita sampai kelar.

" Besok gue mau nonton sama mereka ,udah lama banget gue gak main sama mereka ." Katanya antusias.

Gue cuma ber oh ria, pengen gue larang sih tapi dia kelihatan seneng banget gue bisa apa coba. Lagian dia juga jarang main gak papa sesekali deh. Walaupun Jujur aja gue gak ikhlas.

" Baguslah Hyung , Have fun buat besok." Gue langsung bangkit mau keluar kamar, gue masukin lagi tiket dreamland gue kedalam saku.

" Loh Yoon tadi Lo mau ngomong apaan?"

Dia nahan tangan gue sebelum keluar , gue langsung nengok.

" Gak ada sih, gue cuma mau bilang -"

Gue berdehem,

" Hm, hari Minggu gue tunggu di Perempatan jalan. Gue - maksud gue jam 3 depan air mancur kota, lo tau kan maksud gue,Hyung. " Kata gue rada canggung.

" Ok deh Yoon." Balasnya sambil terus natap hpnya.

Gue cuma mikir, semoga dia paham maksud gue apaan dan semoga senyuman itu cuma buat gue seorang .

.

.

* * *

 **-Hari Minggu -**

Gue berdiri Deket patung naga gede yang nyemprotin air mancur dari mulutnya. Gue ngelirik jam tangan gue yang udah nunjukin pukul 17.00 WIB , gue sengaja berangkat lebih awal tadi soalnya gue bingung juga mau apa nanti. Ngedate pertama gue Bray ,gue udah dandan seganteng mungkin. Rambut gue tadinya warnanya ijo gue itemin hari ini. Gue pakai kaos putih terus gue paduin sama celana jeans sobek sobek favorit gue. Menurut gue simple style gue sebelum berangkat tadi udah dapet wejangan dari Hobi sama Namjoon buat jaga sikap. Kalau dipikir-pikir emang aneh sikap gue, perasaan gue biasa aja. Ya emang sih gue rada cuek orangnya. Mereka pengen gue lebih perhatian ma jaga emosi gitu. Ok siapa takut apa sih yang gak buat Jin.

Bangsatnya mereka dengan santainya nyumpelin serenteng kondom ke saku gue. Gile aja emang gue mau merkosa anak orang. Dasar pasangan otak mesum, Gue sih mungkin(?) gak ada pikiran kearah sana cuma kalau kepepet tolong tandai kepepet plus terpaksa udah gak tahan ya boleh lah dicoba. Lagian mubazir banget udah beli gak dipakai ya gak Bray. #Moduslomas

Ngomong-ngomong Gue udah nunggu hampir 3 jam daritadi gue liatin orang lalu lalang tapi Batang hidung Jin gak nongol-nongol. Kemarin gue kirimin dia pesan dia jawab Ok. Apa gue coba hubungi lagi siapa tau dia kena macet atau lupa lagi.  
Gue tekan nomor Jin di layar ponsel gue. Gue denger ringtone Awake melantun sambil gue dengerin suara Jin disana gue tunggu jawaban panggilan gue.

Klik!

Akhirnya diangkat. Gue langsung senyum begitu wajah Jin nongol disana.

" Hyung Lo dimana? " Kata gue antusias

" Yoongi gue lagi makan."

" Makan?"

" Yup, Es cream Choco Vanilla."

Senyum gue langsung sirna begitu denger suara seorang pria yang duduk disebelah Jin.

" Oh dia Min Yoon GI itu." Kata cowok itu sambil natap layar ponsel .

" Iya." Balas Jin.

" Hallo Yoongi, Ken disini." Sapanya SKSD bikin gue pengen muntah. Sejak kapan gue Deket sama Lo Bangke banget si curut ini.

Gue cuma balas pasang flatface sesekali senyum paksa. Gue lihat mereka berada di sebuah kafe , dan gue hafal banget itu kafe favorit gue sama Jin. Kafe Minholy yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

Damn!

" Oh kalian lagi makan."

" Iya Lo dimana Yoon? Kesini deh gue traktir kita berdua doang disini gak asyik."

Berdua doang?

" Gak asyik? Lo tadi minta traktir 3X,dasar rakus."

Gue diem nahan gemerutuk gigi gue sambil ngepalin tangan kiri gue.

" Ih Ken kok Lo ngatain gue gitu. " balas Jin sambil mukul lengan si Kunyuk.

Boleh tenggelamin gue kerawa-rawa gak. Hayanto udah gak kuat dengernya, bisa-bisanya Lo debat kusir kayak Couple didepan gue. Bisa-bisanya Lo lupa buat ngedate sama gue dan parahnya Lo pergi sama si kunyuk ini. Bisa-bisanya Lo...

" Yoon Lo kesini aja ,temenin gue biar gak di ganggu Ken Mulu." Katanya manja.

Gue udah gak bisa mikir lagi semua suara suara gue anggap angin. Gue dengernya samar-samar doang. Pening gue udahan, tanpa nunggu aba-aba lagi gue tutup v call gue detik itu juga. Gue natap langit seketika, gue ngerasa seperti di hempasin ketanah. Kosong ...  
Gue remas tiket ditangan gue, gue sobek jadi beberapa kepingan,lalu angin menyapunya menghilang dari sisi gue.

 **Flashback End'.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Balik lagi saat di ISAC ,_**

" Bang udah dong marahnya entar kesambet setan Lo." Kata NamJoon.

" Biarin."

" Hobi beliin minum ya apa coklat gitu."

" Gak usah gak mood gue." Gue arahin pandangan gue lagi ke mereka.  
Mata gue makin melotot ngelihat Jin lagi gendongan sama si Ken, sok mesra banget mereka. Masak sih mereka pacaran, kayaknya gak mungkin Jin selama ini gak pernah cerita ke gue. Tapi kenapa mereka malah nunjukin kedekatan mereka dihadapan publik kayak gini , apalagi tepat di depan mata gue lagi. Sengaja manas-manasin gue gitu.

" Kayak gitu Lo berdua bilang temenan, temen Tai huh!" Teriak gue ke NamSeok.

" Ya mungkin Bang Jin capek kali Bang, jangan nethink dulu." Kata Hobi.

" Menurut Lo gue harus percaya."

Keduanya terdiam.

" Gak tahan lagi gue, perlu gue samperin."

" Eit..jangan!"

Kata Namjoon dan Hobi barengan sambil nahan kedua tangan gue. Namjoon nahan tangan kanan , sedangkan Hobi nahan tangan kiri. Otomatis gue gak bisa geraklah, gue langsung terduduk lagi. Gue masih natap tajam pemandangan di depan gue yang membuat urat-urat syaraf seorang Min Yoon Gi menegang, sumbu emosi yang tadinya gue tahan akhirnya memuncak bahkan hampir berada di ujung tanduk. Kayak Bayangin gunung berapi mau ngeluarin oroknya alias mau meletus persis kayak gitu.

Gue duduk sambil peluk lutut gue , mata gue melotot gak karuan sambil dengerin ceramah dua kunyuk disebelah gue yang daritadi ngomong gak penting banget.

" Jadi orang kudu sabar bang, biar disayang pacar." jawab Hobi , bukannya bikin gue senyum malah tambah bikin gue melotot kearahnya.

" Ampun Bang."

" Joon, ambilin bata buat gue, sekalian yang guede."titah gue.

" Buat apaan Bang?" tanyanya bingung.

" Buat nimpuk orang." kata gue cuek.

aura gue udah hitam pekat mungkin kalau di gambarin ada tanduk setan di kepala gue sekarang. Namjoon sama Hobi nelen ludah begitu dengar omongan gue yang kelewat ngeri.

" Sabar bang sabar ." kata Namjoon sambil ngelus dada gue buat nenangin. Hoseok gak tinggal diem dia bantu niupin kepala gue biar gak panas katanya.

" Bangke! bau banget mulut lo." kata gue sambil nutupin hidung pakai satu tangan. Serius baunya Gak enak ,habis makan apaan ini bocah.

" Ops! tadi pagi gue makan tumis pete plus jengkol muantep bang, sorry ya bang gue lupa belom gosok gigi." kata Hobi cengar cengir gak berdosa.

Kampret jorok banget

" Udah lo berdua jauh-jauh sana, bikin gue tambah emosi aja." hardik gue makin sebel.

" Dih Bang Yoongi , jangan marah-marah mulu entar gantengnya berkurang lo." hibur Hobi.

Ada benernya sih dia, kalau gue nekuk muka gue terus fans gue bisa pindah tangan ke yang lain repot juga.

" Menurut lo gantengan mana gue sama Namjoon."

" Namjoonlah bang."kata Hobi reflek bikin Namjoon senyum kegirangan, gue langsung piting Hobi terus gue jitakin kepalanya. Hobi meringis kesakitan, sementara Namjoon mau bantuin gue deathglare.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian gue udah sedikit tenang . gue ngambil botol air minum di tangan Jimin, gue teguk sampai gak tersisa lalu gue buang nafas kasar banget sampai ngeluarin bunyi.

" Aus Bang? kayak orang gak minum setahun aja." kata Jimin.

" Diem, Daripada lo ngikut urusan orang tua mendingan lo main sama Taehyung ma Kooki sana."

" Galak banget, entar tambah tua lo."

" Min lo pernah kena timpuk tai kucing gak?"

" Ampun ampun, ini chim chim kasih permen bang biar adem."

gue rebut permen ditangan jimin, gue buka satu lalu gue emut. Lumayan buat ganjel perut pahit banget lidah gue sepahit hati gue sekarang. gue lirik lagi dua orang di pojok lapangan .Gimana ya gue pengennya nyuekin mereka tapi gue gak bisa .

.

.

 **BANGKE!**

gue lihat Jin lagi rebahan di paha si kunyuk , gayanya sok centil banget. kibasin rambutnya yang basah karena keringet mirip tante-tante ganjen. Cobaan apalagi ini ya tuhan, rip mata gue Rip hati gue. Habis sudah kesabaran gue , gak bisa di biarin ini udah terlalu parah. Gue langsung berdiri buat nyamperin dua orang berdosa yang lagi selingkuh disana. namun Naas lagi-lagi gue dihalangin sama Hobi dan Namjoon. Mereka nyeret gue buat ngejauh , gue sempet ngeronta sambil nendang nendang asal namun sial kepalan tangan si Namjoon ternyata lebih kuat dari yang gue kira. Akhirnya gue terpaksa ngikut mereka sambil pasang wajah lemes.

" Lepasin gue gak." Pinta gue.

" Jangan cari ribut Bang , banyak paparazi tau." Kata NamJoon.

" Emang gue pikirin."

" Ya mikirlah, entar kalau image lo gak bagus kita juga yang kena." Kata Hobi.

" Iya bang, gue ngerti kok perasaan lo sekarang, sabar nunggu sampai kita selesei acara. entar malam kalau mau perang boleh deh entar kita dukung." Kata NamJoon.

" Betul betul betul Kim Seok Jin , Min Yoongi , Kim Seok Jin ,Min Yoongi.." Kata Hobi

" Lo kira suporter bola. Oi Joon , coba lo rusakin otak dia biar gesrek dikit lo kan spesialisnya kalau ginian." ucap gue sambil nunjuk tersangka utama dalam masalah hidup gue JIn.

" Emang Bang Jin barang, mana bisa Bang."

" Lagian Namjoon gue bukan tukang martil bang ."

" Cemburu menguras hati galau kini tiada arti.." tiba-tiba gue denger Jimin nyanyi lebih tepatnya nyindir gue. Gue Deathglare Jimin pakai mata runcing gue lagi, dia langsung nutupin mulutnya sambil ngakak.

" Awas nyanyi lagi." Ancam gue.

" Panas ..panas panas hati ini ,pusing pusing pusing pala Barbie..." ganti suara cempreng Taehyung sama Kooki nyaut nyanyi bikin gue makin kesel. Gue lempar sebelah sepatu gue kearahnya. keduanya ngehindar dengan lihainya.

" Kalian pada ngapain?"

Suara Jin menghentikan kegiatan kami, gue ngelirik dia dengan tatapan kesal. Dia gak ngerasa cuma senyum-senyum duduk diantara gue sama Jimin. Dasar tukang php.

" Lagi acappela, bosen Hyung ." Kata Jungkook sambil nyandarin kepalanya ke bahu Jin.

ini bocah sengaja makin bikin gue kepanasan, awas aja kalau Jin udah ngilang , gue ngasih kode ke Jungkook dengan tangan buat ngejauh sebelum gue terkam. Jungkook ngerti maksud gue apaan langsung beringsuk ke sebelah Taehyung.

" Kenapa lo Kook?" tanya Jin

" Gak Bang auranya gak enak banget."

" Aura? maksud lo cuaca , iya sih panas banget hari ini." balas Jin dengan senyum.

Senyumin terus aja dasar tukang tebar pesona.

" Kalian udah makan, ini tadi gue Ama Ken beli cimol di depan, lumayan buat ganjel perut." Kata Jin sambil nyodorin kresek item berisi beberapa cimol.

" Asyik! " jawab Tae, Kook, Min hampir bersamaan. Mereka langsung sabet kresek makanan itu namun sayangnya gue halangin. Gue tahan sambil gue deathglare ketiganya.

" Kalau mau nyogok mahalan dikit dong masak cimol." kata gue sinis.

" Dih bang Yoongi , ini aja udah rejeki gak boleh bilang gitu." kata Jimin polos , Hobi langsung nyikut lengannya buat nyuruh diem.

" Bener tuh kata Jimin." kata Jin.

" Udah abad 21 makannya cimol, kita gak nerima sogokan murah."kata gue dingin.

" Eh Yoon, lo kenapa sih. orang gue beli pakai duit halal kok, lagian gue nyogok buat apa coba"

" Siapa tau buat PJ sama si kancut itu." Omongan gue pedes banget ya, gue lihat Jin kelihatan kaget banget. dia langsung natap gue bingung.

" Maksud lo apa sih gue gak paham, lagian di depan adanya ini, kalau ada yang jual daging juga bakal gue beliin kok Yoon." Balas Jin agak kesel denger omongan gue tadi.

" Menurut lo gue mau makan gitu."

" Kalau gak mau ya udah, gue juga beliin anak-anak bukan Lo doang kok." Kata Jin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. dari nada bicaranya dia kelihatan kesel banget sama gue.

" Paling juga gretongan, emang Lo punya duit."

" Punyalah, emangnya Lo udah pendek pelit lagi."

Damn!

Gue makin tambah kesel sekarang, kok dia makin nyolot ngomong sama gue.

" Oh jadi menurut Lo Kentongan itu lebih baik dari gue gitu. Dia tinggi dan perhatian sama Lo. Baru dikasih cimol aja belagu." balas gue makin dingin.

Jin natap gue penuh amarah.

" Belagu lo bilang, emang bener kok Ken udah baik care sama gue gak pernah tuh ngatain gue."

" emang belagu baru di sogok makanan gampang luluh dasar Babi." kata gue makin pedes.

Habis sudah kesabaran gue , gue tatap tajam Jin. dia balas tatapan gue dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Gue benci banget sama lo!" Jin langsung bangkit dan berlari ninggalin gue sambil nahan tangis. Anak-anak yang lain cuma bisa melongo .

.

.

* * *

Setelah insiden siang itu gue sama Jin gak saling tegur sapa. Tiap gue berpapasan sama dia , dia nyuekin gue kalau gak buang muka. Kayaknya dia beneran marah sama gue. Tadinya gue gak ada maksud kayak gini tapi mau gimana lagi gue lagi Badmood. Siapa suruh dia selingkuh(?) , ok gue emang belum pacaran resmi sama dia. tapi semua orang juga tau kok kalau dia suka sama gue. Gue ngerti juga makanya selama ini gue gak pernah pacaran sama yang lain. Tapi hari ini apa yang gue lihat, baru gue kacangin beberapa minggu aja dia udah ngelirik yang lain parahnya udah pelukan ma gendongan lagi. Sering ngatain gue gak peka padahal dianya sendiri juga sama. Dasar idiot! plinplan! tukang php! tante-tante ganjen!

untung gue sayang.

Damn!

Mikir apaan gue barusan, serah deh mau dia ngamuk , mau jungkir balik, kayang kek gue gak peduli. Lagian maksain perasaan orang bukan gaya gue banget. Kalau dia udah gak cinta sama gue lagi gue bisa apa. Sakit sih hati gue, bener kata orang lebih sakit daripada sakit gigi.

" Bang gue cariin daritadi juga, gawat nih bang." kata Jhope tiba-tiba nongol di depan gue. Tampangnya kayak cacing kepanasan gitu.

" Kenapa lo Hob?" tanya gue.

" Anu.."

" Anu apaan?"

" Aduh... "

Gue makin bingung dengan kelakuan Hobi , sebenarnya ada apaan sih tampangnya kok pucet banget.

" Ngomong yang bener dong Hob, ada apa?"tanya gue makin gak sabar.

" Bang Jin !.."

DEG!

" Kenapa dengan Jin gue huh!" tanya gue sambil goyangin bahu Hobi kenceng banget . sumpah gue khawatir kalau Jin kenapa-kenapa tau sendiri barusan gue habis berantem.

" Hob lo kok diem aja,jawab gue."

" Bang Jin..Bang."

" Iya kenapa dengan dia!"

" Barusan Bang Jin kecelakaan."

" APA!"

.

* * *

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

.

.

tadinya mau dibikin oneshot tapi kok sayang ya mau bikin 2 chapter tamat gitu deh. #labilbanget

gue lagi seneng liatin pict wajah Yoongi pas Jealous gitu jadi kebesit ide buat bikin ini cerita. sorry kalau ooc gue harap makin banyak orang indonesia yang keracunan Yoonjin biar nambah asupan gue. lol

ngomong-ngomong gue butuh saran apa cuap-cuap di komentar biar tambah semangat. jangan silent reader dong, atau ada yang mau request bisa inbox aja, gue welcome aja asal pairingnya masih YoonJin.

segitu aja dulu kali ya , Yoonjin shipper yang mau fangirlingan berjamaah sama gue bisa follow me di ig realsugar9293.

Utamakan baca di wattpad soalnya ada gambarnya yang bikin baper lol

.


End file.
